Counter Tops
by prettykurama
Summary: Future fic about the NYC story line. Sam and Mercedes have some fun in the kitchen. Mostly Samcedes, but Klaine is mentioned! Rated T! ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee or the characters or the movie Hitch. If I did...Samcedes would still be happening and never would have ended in the first place. **

**A/N:**** Well, here I am again with another new story! My sister and I were talking about the show moving to NYC and this idea popped into my head. I apologize if there any mistakes, I tried my best to get them all. Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N 2: The kitchen doesn't really match up with how it looks in the show, But I feel like Kurt will remodel it. So if it's different I apologize.**

* * *

He notices her in the kitchen stretching up trying to pull a plate out of the cabinet. He wants to laugh but it would give away his position. Besides, if he makes a sound, she'll stop what she's doing and that would ruin his view. One thing that makes his view so nice is her outfit. She's wearing a loose shirt that falls off of one shoulder and her jeans are snug, hugging her hips just right, enthralling the blonde boy. Smirking to himself as he watches her struggle, he slowly sidles up to her, pressing his body against hers as he reaches up to grab the plate effortlessly.

He puts the plate down in front of her, smirking as he sees the annoyed pout on her face. He places his hands on her hips, leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her head. "What smells so delicious?"

"I would have gotten that," she points out, snatching the plate and moving out of his grasp, back over to the oven to pull out the perfectly baked cookies.

She begins placing the cookies on the plate as she feels his hand grip her waist, moving his hips against her backside, "Someone's in a mood," she says, smirking.

"What if I am? No, one else is here and you, my dear, look amazing. So, excuse me for wanting to show my appreciation." He wraps one arm around her waist, while the other moves her hair off her neck so he can place fleeting kisses across her exposed shoulder, up to her ear. "Turn around," he whispers with a slight growl to his voice, lightly nipping her ear.

She smiles, noticing how he's changed the tone of his voice to sound sexy and seductive. Normally when he does this, she's putty in his hands, but not this time. This time she's staying strong. Mainly because she knows Kurt is due home in a few minutes and she's positive that he would not approve of them getting it on in his kitchen.

"Well, I'm baking, so you're going to have to wait," she answers, placing the last of the cookies on the plate.

He reaches around her, lifting the plate and moving it to another counter top.

She reaches after his hand moving the plate, "Hey! I wasn't done with that. I still have to-"

He stops her sentence by bending down, capturing her lips with his. He places the plate down and brings his hand to her cheek, holding her head in place. Pulling away and looking down at her, he sees that her eyes are still closed and her lips are slightly parted, looking even more kissable than normal.

She opens her eyes meeting his gaze and smiles.

He takes her smile as permission to do as he pleases. He spins her around, connecting his lips back onto hers for the second time. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He swipes his tongue across her lips, asking for passage, which she doesn't grant. He hates when she does this. She won't give into him. She drags it out, teasing him and making him work for what he wants.

He pulls away to wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her up to place her on the counter. He reconnects his lips with hers as he slides his body between her legs, getting as close as he can. His hands are on her thighs, while hers are weaving themselves through his newly cut hair.

He tries again, silently asking for entrance as he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, gently running his tongue across it. This time she allows him in without hesitation. Her grip gets tighter as his hands move higher. He grazes his tongue along the roof of her mouth, causing a tremble to ripple through the girls body.

"Sam," she gasps, pulling away when the need for air becomes necessary.

"Hmm?" he hums, moving his mouth over her neck.

"Sam, stop...we're in the kitchen." Her hands glide over his shoulders to rest against his chest.

"So..."

"Kurt will kill me if he finds-"

He cuts her off pressing a kiss to her lips. He pulls away to look at her. "You're worried about Kurt? Babe, trust me... he can't say a word to us about being in the kitchen. You know that as well as I do," he says, resting his hand on the sides of her hips, but leaving burning kisses across her skin.

"I guess," she sighs, tilting her head to the side allowing him better access.

"See, nothing to worry about." He places a gentle kiss to her lips before moving to nibble on her ear. "Besides, he's not due home for a little bit, so I say we enjoy the time we have." He continues to nip at her skin as he slides his hand down her leg, lifting her knee to rest high against his body.

She places one hand on the counter behind her to steady herself as he trails lustful kisses up her neck until he reaches her lips. The hand not on the counter grips the back of his neck, holding him close to her.

He gives her a lingering kiss before pulling back, looking into her whiskey colored eyes that are glazed over with an amorous appreciation.

She doesn't have to say anything. The look in her eyes tells him all that he needs to know about what's running through her mind.

The both smile as they lean in to kiss one another. Being with her like this always sends his mind into a frenzy. His hands have a mind of their own, especially when she's gently nipping at the skin under his ear. His hands have found their way under her shirt, gliding across her warm flesh to reach their intended destination.

She wraps her legs around his, as her hands wander down his back, circling his waist, to slip under the hem of his shirt, tracing the dips of his defined stomach.

She pulls her head away from him, biting her lip to suppress the moan that's threatening to spill from her lips as his hands send waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. She leans forward, resting her forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily. She grabs fistfuls of his fitted, white T-shirt pulling them even closer, to grind against him.

Not wasting any time he clashes their mouths back together in a heated frenzy.

Wrapping both arms around his neck, she runs one hand through his hair, admiring the shorter locks.

"You really love the short hair don't you?" He asks against her lips.

She answers him by threading her fingers into his hair to forcefully tug on the golden strands, pulling his head back.

He groans at the sensation running through his body. He always enjoys when his hair is played with, but something about the forceful tugging that she does, sends his body into an intoxicated bliss.

She loosens her grip and he leans in to kiss her, but stops just inches before his lips connect with hers. He hovers there, waiting for her to close the space between them.

She looks into emerald eyes and sees the slight amusement swirling through them. She knows what he's doing. He wants her to make the next move.

"Really? You're seriously pulling this?"

"Pulling what?" He raises an eyebrow, pretending to not have a clue of what she's talking about.

"Alright, Hitch, I'll play along. But you do know that this isn't our first kiss?" She teases, smirking.

"Mercedes..." He wiggles his fingers against her thigh. "I'm fiddling," he says, giving her a lopsided grin, but not moving closer.

"You're such a dork," she whispers, before closing the small gap between them.

The boy's hands begin their journey once again. He gently and teasingly, pulls on the edge of her shirt.

"Seriously, in my kitchen? I gave you a room for a reason."

The sudden voice behind them breaks the couple apart.

He jerks away from her moving his hands down in front of his pants to save him some embarrassment from their housemate.

"It was bad enough that I had to deal with Brody's bare ass on my vintage chairs, but now I have to deal with you two on my counters?" Kurt remarks, smirking at his best friend.

He's not mad and Mercedes knows that. She can tell because if Kurt was mad he would be standing straight, hands on his hips giving her his best "Bitch Please" face. But instead, he's leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a teasing smirk on his angelic face.

"Hey, Kurt," She greets him with a matching smirk. She hops off the counter and walks over to her boyfriend. "I told you he was going to be home soon," she says, reaching up, pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm just gonna go take a moment," Sam says, walking out of the room, leaving the two best friends to themselves.

"Want a cookie, Kurt? They're freshly made," she offers, grabbing the plate and moving it to the center of the table.

"Considering what I saw going on in my kitchen...I'll pass," he says, taking a seat at the table.

"Suit yourself," she replies, taking a cooking and sitting across from the slender boy.

"So...the counter?" he asks, smirking and pointing.

"Boy, don't even get me started on the places you and Blaine have been. Besides, you owe me, I let you two taint the back of my car at Mr. Shue's disaster of a wedding," she says, taking a bite of the delicious snack.

" First of all, it's my kitchen. I'll do as I please," he announces as his cheeks flush pink, remembering all the things he and Blaine have done in the common area. "Second of all, you set that up yourself! Don't think I didn't read through that little smirk of yours when we pulled into the parking lot. Or how you turned extra sharp so we would slide into one another. I know how you normally drive and believe me, you don't drive like that. Oh, and let's not forget how you dragged Tina away from the car to leave us alone. I saw through your plot the whole time," he tells her, standing up to get a drink out of the fridge.

"You know you liked it. Besides, you two seemed pretty happy when I interrupted." She chuckles at the memory of both of them holding their coats in front of them covering their... excitement.

"Whatever, just clean my counter before you bake anything else," he demands, walking towards his room.

"My clothes weren't off Kurt! It's not like we were-"

"Ahh! Alright, alright, I got it!" the boy yells, covering his ears and rushing into his room.

She stands from her seat, laughing at how awkward her best friend is about sex even though he's had more than her. She grabs a glass of water and heads to her room to find Sam, sprawled out across the bed, his hands behind his head, wearing his jeans and a fitted white tank top.

"There you are, darlin'," he says, imitating a southern accent.

She giggles as she climbs onto the bed with him.

"Hey, I'm heading out to meet Blaine for coffee! You better wash everything on that bed when you're finished!" Kurt yells, walking out the door, leaving the couple to finish what they started before he interrupted them.

* * *

**A/N: So the "I'm fiddling" line is from the movie "Hitch". If you have not seen this movie or you didn't understand the reference I am sorry. Anyways, I'm not sure how I feel about this one so your thoughts and opinions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
